After Insurection 2
by Tweyelite
Summary: Well I was asked to write one about P/C, here it is!


1 After Insurrection 2  
  
"Push Deanna!" Beverly exclaimed fervantly.  
  
Deanna lay on the biobed hair disheveled, no make up in place, and her face was contorted in the effort to expel her baby. Will stood ever so patiently holding one of Deanna's hands and looking nervously to Beverly. Beverly gave Will a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry everything's fine." She said.  
  
"She's almost out now Will." Deanna stated, as calm as ever.  
  
Will thought it remarkable how calm his wife could be under such conditions, but both she and Beverly had explained that Betazoid births were quite different than that of a human female. Finally out from beneath the cloth of blue came Will Riker's daughter, all wrinkled and bloody, and surprisingly, not crying, in fact barely making a noise.  
  
"Is she ok?" Will asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"She's find Will." Beverly Smiled, "She must have her mothers serenity."  
  
Deanna was now resting comfortably.  
  
"So what's her name?" Beverly asked Will curiously.  
  
"None of the names I thought up were sufficient for Lwaxana so we figured Deanna should name her. If the next one is a boy I'll name it." Will replied.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't want to have to argue with Lwaxana about anything let alone something as important to her as this is." Beverly laughed.  
  
"Exactly." Will said with a somber look on his face.  
  
Deanna awoke from her short nap and looked to Beverly.  
  
"Bring her, she's hungry."  
  
"How do you know? She's not even crying." Will asked gently.  
  
"I can sense her emotions, even better than I can sense yours Imzadi, she will start crying in a moment or two if.." a faint whimpering interupted her sentence.  
  
Beverly left the room so they could have some privacy as Will brought his baby daughter over to be fed. As he looked at her he took in the thick dark hair matted to her head and, most striking of all her totally black eyes.  
  
"She has your eyes." Will said in awe.  
  
"I almost wish she had yours, so blue." Deanna glowed.  
  
"So have you decided on a name that your mother found appropriate?" Will asked jokingly.  
  
"No, remember the name we were discussing a week ago?"  
  
"Liandra?"  
  
"We like it and that's really all that matters."  
  
As little Liandra Riker suckled viraciously at her mothers breast Riker couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread out across his face, he was a father.  
  
Beverly sat in her Quarters reading a book. She picked up the steaming cup of tea sitting beside her and took a sip.  
  
The door chimed.  
  
She swallowed. "Come."  
  
The door slid open with a swish and Jean-Luc Picard entered.  
  
"Do you mind the intrusion?" Picard asked in his english accent.  
  
"Not at all." Beverly smiled.  
  
"I just checked in on the newest crewmember aboard."  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Beverly asked, her eyes getting a far away look to them.  
  
"You miss Wesley?" Jean-Luc asked.  
  
"Well yes, but it's more I miss being a mother, having a baby to look after, giving birth, needing me, it's a wonderful feeling, being the center of a little someone's universe." Beverly said as she set the book she had been reading down on the coffee table nearby.  
  
"I don't think I could ever be a father." Picard replied.  
  
Beverly laughed, "Jean-Luc, what do you think you where to Wesley? After we came on the ship you treated him as if he were your own, giving advice, gently pushing him in the right direction, you were the father figure in his life."  
  
Jean-Luc looked startled. Beverly continued, "He needed you almost as much as he needed me, more so the older he grew."  
  
"We both needed you Beverly." Jean-Luc said quietly.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. "Jean-Luc you are my dearest friend and you know I had feelings for you in the past, if you needed me so much why didn't you act on your feelings when I found out you loved me?"  
  
"Fear, I'm a very private man, as you well know, and I didn't know how I would separate Chief Medical Officer Doctor Beverly Crusher from Beverly, the beautiful, capable, strong, talented woman I was in love with."  
  
Another couple of moments of silence followed.  
  
"I wasn't fishing for compliments Jean-Luc." Beverly said quietly to lighten the moment.  
  
Jean-Luc laughed aloud at the comment. "You always could make me laugh Beverly, even at the tenses moments."  
  
"So how's Anij?" Beverly asked, none to subtly.  
  
"Well, I think, I haven't spoken to her in a while, she sent me a communiqué not long ago telling me she was engaged."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Beverly said, truly sorry.  
  
"It was never meant to be, she calm, serene, and unconcerned about time passing. She is routed to that planet as much as any of the trees's growing there. I belong to the stars." Jean-Luc said trailing off.  
  
"Ever the explorer." Beverly sighed happily. "Ever since Deanna and Will's wedding I've been having renewed feelings for you, and I think you feel the same way, am I wrong?"  
  
Jean-Luc Picard had not been prepared for that, though, now that he thought of it, with Beverly being Beverly, he should have. "No, you're not wrong."  
  
"So are you still having problems telling me apart from my job?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to lose your friendship."  
  
"You won't, we've been friends too long to lose it because we're in love with one another."  
  
"Do you really think it could work?"  
  
"I know it can, besides I order you to try it."  
  
"You can't order me." Jean-Luc laughed.  
  
"Of course I can, it is for the good of your health after all." Beverly smiled with a glint in her eye.  
  
After that conversation, Beverly and Jean-Luc dropped the Captain to Doctor façade while off duty. It took a while but slowly Jean-Luc Picard realized that he didn't have to hide all his feelings from the crew. They also discussed that being the Captain meant the ship and crew came first, for which Beverly replied, "Of course, wouldn't want it any other way, after all I am a part of the crew."  
  
5 years later..  
  
Admiral Picard was in the park. The sun was shining the birds were singing, and his son was playing.  
  
"Be careful Renée." Jean-Luc cautioned as he watched the 4-year-old attempt to climb a tree.  
  
"Jean-Luc," Beverly said walking up behind him, "Don't let him climb the tree, just because I can fix his wounds if he falls out doesn't mean I want to see him hurt."  
  
"Let the boy climb, he has to see how far he can go." Jean-Luc said seriously.  
  
"Alright, but if he falls it's on your head." Beverly warned.  
  
"Yes dear." Jean-Luc replied, accepting the terms of the agreement.  
  
Beverly swatted Picard lightly on the arm, "Incorrigible." She leaned down and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you to." Jean-Luc said as he arose to go wait under the tree to catch his child who would inevitably fall in a moment.  
  
The End 


End file.
